The New Americana
by Pinkbeauty63
Summary: Being a Power Ranger was weird enough. But being chosen to be a 'patriotic' ranger? Now THAT was weird. Follow Brittany Townsend on her adventures from being a rich-girl nobody, to a Power Ranger somebody, along with her loud-mouthed sarcasm. A Halsey-inspired story, this star-spangled banner of drama is sure to fill anyone's afternoon with some good ol' tomfoolery. [Rated High T]
1. My Life Right Now

**(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS DINO CHARGE OR ANY OF THE BRANDS/SONGS MENTIONED IN THE STORY. I ONLY OWN THE MEMBERS OF THE TOWNSEND FAMILY).**

 **The New Americana**

 _Chapter 1 – My Life Right Now_

* * *

Honestly, people scared me. A lot.

Maybe this was just my inner anxiety talking, but I wasn't joking; people well and truly frightened the living crap out of me. A few weeks ago, the head archaeologist at the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum yelled at me for 'being disruptive.' I was just talking to my friend, Shelby, who just happened to work as a waitress at the snack bar there. That was why I've classed that lady as a rude bitch. I tried being reasonable with her but she just told me to buzz off. Crazy bitch…

Anywhore, that wasn't what I was here to talk about. Let's start this over.

When the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum first opened, it was vibrant in color which I found really attractive in places, but it soon lost my respect after meeting its staff. Let's start with Shelby Watkins. Really, all I needed to say was that she was _tough_. She may wear pink all the time underneath that apron of hers, but _trust_ me – she could knock someone's teeth out with a serving tray loaded with food. It's true because I've experienced it firsthand. I had to have a major dental appointment afterwards because unfortunately for me, that little 'misunderstanding' we had, caused one of my front teeth to fall out. Even though I totally looked like some posh homeless person who recently got into a harmless gang fight, my mom wouldn't let me walk around town looking like that. But my dad however, thought it was actually funny that I'd somehow get myself out of the house after a hundred years of internetting in my room, only to find out what a cruel, cruel place the world could be.

The day after the 'epic' incident, Shelby decided it was a half-decent idea to apologize to me. I think she only said sorry because the head archaeologist, Kendall Morgan (A.K.A. the crazy lady who yelled at my face), told her to. But, I could see it on Shelby's face that she genuinely felt sorry for my rich girl ass. Despite me coming from a painfully wealthy family, Shelby decided to make our hatred for each other somewhat friendly after realizing that we weren't so different after all i.e. she was devastatingly rich, too. Mind you, this all happened before Miss Morgan handed my ass to me in front of a public crowd, so don't be confused. Because you're going to need to be confused later on if you decide not to keep up.

Let's keep talking about the museum's lovely staff. The second person I'd like to talk about is none other than Amber Beach's teenage heartthrob: Chase 'the Charming Asshole' Randall. Yep, that was the name I gave him. He didn't seem to care because we haven't actually met each other. There have been numerous times where I would purposely make his job hard by burying all the fossils he dug up in one of his sites that day in a mound of sand and pebbles, but no, I don't think either of us has made an effort to speak to each other. And honestly, I'd like to keep it that way. He flirted his dignity away _all the frickin' time_ and for some unholy reason, I chose to let that bother me. Curse my teenage brain for being such a large breeding ground of unsolicited emotions. This was why I referred to myself as a 'closet emo' because I didn't want unwanted attention from people such as the Charming Asshole.

MOVING ON! The museum's third staff member I liked to familiarize myself with was this dude called Koda. No one actually knew his last name, so everyone who made an effort to know him just called him that. He was a weird fellow (pfft, because _I_ could talk) but you hardly see him around in public anyway. He worked alongside the Charming Asshole with digging up dinosaur fossils, so no one could really see how odd he could behave. Seriously, there wasn't much to him except that he was actually super muscular, but he seemed pretty dippy when it came to words. The other day I heard him talking to the Charming A-hole and this was legitimately what he said: "Chase, why you always speak to girls when on the job?" It was a fair question, I gave him that, but he really needed to spruce up his vocabulary.

The reason why I couldn't help but notice all this stuff was because Shelby didn't like dealing with her job by herself. I've tried getting hired as a fellow waitress at the snack bar, but Kendall just kept refusing my application. I mean, I understood that my family already made a lot of money as they did, but I wanted to join the museum's staff to make sure my best friend didn't start banging her head on a wall over the stupidity of her co-workers. Anyway, in order to start making this story interesting, I'm just going to start this off by telling you everything there is to know about me. And the Dino Charge Power Rangers.

* * *

' _Cigarettes and tiny liquor bottles,  
_ _Just what you'd expect inside her new Balenciaga.  
_ _Viral mess, turned dreams into an empire.  
_ _Self-made success now she rolls with Rockefellers.  
_ ' _Survival of the richest, the city's ours until the fall.  
_ _They're Monaco and Hamptons bound, but we don't feel like outsiders at all.  
_ ' _We are the new Americ –'_

"BRITTANY, WE'RE HERE!" Joseph very subtly yelled in my ear as he roughly pulled out one of my earphones. God, I hated it when my twink of a brother interrupted my daily dose of Halsey. She's what kept me gay every day.

Anywhore, what my twinky brother was referring to as 'here' was the Amber Beach airport. Yep, my family and I were about to see off my sister, Bridgett, so she could run away and get on her plane to California. In other words: she finally got her shit together after a year and a half of trying to get over her serious case of OCD, and got accepted into Stanford University. She always said that she wanted to study becoming a mental health practitioner due to her past mental illness. Personally, I think she'd do great as one of those people… but I did feel sorry for whoever was going to share her dorm room. She was one of the only clean people in my house. And she just had to leave me with our two younger brothers.

At first glance, our family would look like your average American family; a husband, a wife, two daughters, two sons and a dog. Okay, normally average families would have one daughter and one son, but I guess my parents got a bit… excited. So don't blame me for having too many siblings, that's mom and dad's fault – I'll just get into introducing the fam now.

First off, I'll start with my beloved father. His name was Bryan Townsend and his side of the family was what really started the Townsend's mountain of wealth. My dad's parents were pretty much like Thomas and Martha Wayne from Batman, except they didn't, you know… die in Crime Alley or anything. His parents had found a hidden coal mine in the outskirts of Amber Beach and they became rich bitches ever since. Of course, it wasn't the first coal mine to have been founded in the town but it was still an amazing find, nonetheless.

My mother's family was kind of an average family; nothing too shabby and nothing too fancy. My mom, Katherine Tracey, used to live in upper Manhattan, but her parents moved to Amber Beach due to job transfers and money troubles. Just what the Tracey's needed. Later on in life, both Bryan and Katherine met because they were both cast as romantic interests in their high school play: Snow White. Apparently, mom had totally taken his breath away. Then, they both got to kiss onstage, get married years later and have four kids. The eldest out of us four siblings was my sister Bridgett, and then there was me, Brittany, then Joseph, and finally, my little bro, Zachary. Yep, my life was hella boring… I guess I should stop describing random shit and get on with it.

* * *

 _Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum…_

I yawned after looking up from my MacBook as I sat at one of the snack bar's tables. I felt so tired after watching six whole episodes of the Walking Dead last night. My makeup tried really hard to conceal the heavy bags under my eyes, but I bet people could still tell I was not in a happy mood.

"Hey, Brittany," Shelby greeted half-heartedly, wearing her usual work apron as she took a seat opposite me.

"'Sup," I replied, shoving my hands into my sweater's front pockets.

"Wow… you look like crap. What happened to you?"

"A whole six hours of the Walking Dead happened," I said, trying hard to focus on looking at Shelby's face.

"Yeesh," Shelby wheezed. "I wish there was something I could do to make you feel at least half-decent. Want a latte?"

" _That_ would be spectacular right now," I answered weakly. I tried being enthusiastic but it just wasn't gonna happen. Without another word, Shelby went behind the counter and started making me a latte. Not a pumpkin spice one, because that shit was too mainstream.

To pass the time, I started reading an eBook on my phone, when a certain person walked through the doors wearing work overalls, headphones, armed with a mop and bucket. Oh dear, this was gonna be _interesting_.

"The Charming Asshole strikes everyone in the room with his good looks, and his stylish mop a la headphones," I muttered under my breath, pretending to read my eBook as the Charming A-hole walked past. I'm glad he didn't notice me; he was too busy checking out girls and listening to whatever his shitty music might have been. A few tables ahead, he flashed a flirtatious smile at a couple of girls drinking smoothies, but got quickly shot down when they both scowled at his slight advances. I snorted when I saw the look on his face. He looked so defeated. It was kinda cute, but at the same time I felt like slapping that face. Don't judge me, I'm weird.

Soon enough, Shelby came back with my latte and a couple of sugars. I didn't like Splenda so I just resorted to the normal stuff. "One latte with two sugars, a lot of foam—just the way you like it." She placed it on the coaster in front of me before she sat down again.

"Well, I must say, for a non-morning person, you sure are here early. Even after a whole six hours of watching that TV show," Shelby observed.

I sighed in relentlessness. I never liked talking about how I felt, even with Shelby. It was like sharing a secret: If I shared a secret with someone, I felt like whoever knew that secret about me should've been killed straight afterwards in case they spilled anything. Don't worry, I've been going to therapy so don't act so alarmed. I answered back, "Well, my dear friend: Common sense is a flower that doesn't grow in everyone's garden. My garden is just full of dead, wilted and zombie-fied daisies."

Shelby paused before answering. "Wow." That's all she had to say about my weird metaphors.

"And you know, sometimes I wish I was a bird… so I could fly over certain people and shit on their heads," I said putting on a cheeky grin. I looked over at the Charming Asshole as he moved on from mopping the floors to cleaning up people's litter. Shelby quickly saw who I was looking at and gave me a knowing look.

"You know, you guys haven't even spoken _once_ and you think he's a 'fuckboy.'"

"It's because he is! Just look at his mannerisms, how he keeps his hair, how he does his job, how he rides his skateboard around, and his kiwi accent—"

Shelby quickly cut me off. "Okay… looks like somebody's been super observant. I thought you hated Chase. Now it sounds like you're in love with him or something."

"Ugh, if I speak to him I just might," I scoffed at the thought. "But we both know that I'll never end up speaking to him. I don't hang around here long enough to."

"You don't have to," Shelby gave me a weird look. I was feeling _really_ weird this morning. Like, even weirder than I'd usually feel every day. Something wasn't feeling right. Eh, maybe it was the zombies talking.

I decided that I needed to leave if my brain kept playing around with strange mental images. I said goodbye to Shelby before she started her shift and quickly packed my laptop away. I hastily made my way out the museum's doors and decided to go for a supposedly calming stroll. I just needed to get away from people. See, I possessed a teensy problem with socially interacting with people. People annoyed me, but they were my only means of keeping me from going insane.

* * *

' _They send me away to find them a fortune,  
_ _A chest filled with diamonds and gold.  
_ _The house was awake,  
_ _With shadows and monsters.  
_ _The hallways they echoed and groaned.'_

Halsey's words rung inside my head as my earphones blocked out every other noise except for the song. This one always made me feel relatable to the singer.

' _I sat alone, in bed 'til the morning,  
_ _I'm crying, "They're coming for me."  
_ _And I tried to hold these secrets inside me,  
_ _My mind's like a deadly disease.'_

I walked along the park's path, further down into its forest. I always felt calmer there. It made me respect the land more diligently than I usually would. I took out my laptop and started typing out the lyrics of the song I was listening to. Again, don't judge me, I'm a weirdo. Deal with it.

' _I'm bigger than my body,  
_ _I'm colder than this home,  
_ _I'm meaner than my demons,  
_ _I'm bigger than these bones._

' _And all the kids cried out,  
_ " _Please stop, you're scaring me."  
_ _I can't help this awful energy,  
_ _Goddamn right, you should be scared of me.  
_ _Who is in control?'_

The wind kept blowing my hair in my face, so I had to tie it back in a ponytail. My blondeness was getting to my head.

' _I paced around for hours on empty,  
_ _I jumped at the slightest of sounds.  
_ _And I couldn't stand the person inside of me,  
_ _I turned all the mirrors around._

' _I'm bigger than my body,  
_ _I'm colder than this home,  
_ _I'm meaner than my demons,  
_ _I'm bigger than these bones.'_

I paused for a few seconds before continuing. Even though the music was cancelling out any noises outside my anxious bubble, my intuition couldn't help but tell me there was something unusual about the rocky cave a few yards away from the tree I was sitting under. I know, I know, I shouldn't go in there. But, being the curious American human being I am, I decided to go investigate. I closed up my laptop whilst the music still played; it could've possibly narrated my little daytrip to the cave.

' _And all the kids cried out,  
_ " _Please stop, you're scaring me."  
_ _I can't help this awful energy,  
_ _Goddamn right, you should be scared of me.  
_ _Who is in control?'_

The cave got closer and closer with each step I took. My heart rate went up a little bit. My jeans rubbed together in a chafing manner since I didn't harbor a thigh gap (Yeah, I actually liked eating food). I felt my sneakers crunch the dead leaves on the forest floor as I descended my way into the darker part of the woods.

' _I'm well acquainted,  
_ _With villains that live in my bed,  
_ _They beg me to write them,  
_ _So they'll never die when I'm dead._

' _And I've grown familiar,  
_ _With villains that live in my head,  
_ _They beg me to write them,  
_ _So I'll never die when I'm dead.'_

Soon enough after two verses of the song; I reached the entrance of the rock-strewn cave and peered into the darkness of it. It was too dark for me to see inside, so I took my phone out and used the torch option to guide me through the shadows. I still allowed the song to play.

' _I'm bigger than my body,  
_ _I'm colder than this home,  
_ _I'm meaner than my demons,  
_ _I'm bigger than these bones.'_

I ventured deeper into the cave, shining my light into the crevices of gloomy shadow. I would be lying if I said I wasn't the least bit scared of being alone in a dark cave when the only light source was coming from my phone. That would be ludicrous. And the song wasn't helping either, although it still made me feel strangely calm. Weird. Maybe that should be the word of the day, since that was one of the only things I could think about. Wow, I just found out I really sucked at focusing. The song went on.

' _And all the kids cried out,  
_ " _Please stop, you're scaring me."  
_ _I can't help this awful energy,  
_ _Goddamn right, you should be scared of me.  
_ _Who is in control—?'_

Suddenly, my phone had completely turned itself off. Great. I had no source of light. Frickin' _fantastic_. I took my earphones out and felt the relief of hearing normally again. Yep, I was gonna die for sure. Different thoughts were racing through my mind as I realized this could be the last place I spent alive on earth. Maybe I could've been overreacting to the situation, but my technology decided to shit itself before I could even think about contacting someone about where I was. Good one, Brittany. One tiny mistake and your life goes down the drain. There was also a slight chance there could be a weird animal in this place. Oh wait, it was just me.

"Fuck… my… life," I breathed to myself, thinking that there was no one there to hear me. I legit could see absolutely _nothing_. Nada.

"Now, now, don't have that type of attitude, young one." I screamed and jumped at the sound of another person's voice. Well, at least I _thought_ it was a person's. The voice sounded male and gravelly and ancient. Of course, with me not being able to see anything, I honestly thought I was in trouble. REAL trouble.

Gasping for air, all I managed to splutter was, "Who the hell was that?!"

"Do not fret, child. Do not be afraid. You are safe here," the voice tried to assure me, but I just kept freaking the freak out. This was NOT normal. Not normal _at all_.

"I don't trust you, whoever you are. Stay away from me!" I yelled coarsely, wondering if the source of the voice could see me through the dark. I held onto my laptop bag since it was the only thing I could clutch in fright. I must have dropped my phone and earphones somewhere when I first heard the creepy-ass voice. Goddamn it.

My breathing got even more panicked the longer I stayed in that place. I needed to find a way to retrace my steps and get the hell out of there. I stepped back from where I last remembered coming in from but then the voice started talking again.

"Please, do not think of going back outside, young one. There is something you must retrieve before you depart," the voice proposed. And finally, after about ten minutes without any light, the source of the voice decided to light up the place with some of… staff. This was hella bizarre. When my eyes soon adjusted to the light, I had to do a double take after I looked at who the voice had come from. Let's just say… the voice didn't come from a human. The voice came from sort of… _alien_. Yep, I was fucking crazy. I desperately needed a therapy session.

"Okay…" I started taking deep breaths and I rubbed my temples to keep my stress levels down. I did come to the forest to calm the fuck down from being around other people. I guess an alien didn't really count, did it? I was about to find out. "Who are you? And why do you need me to retrieve something from here? I literally just found this cave about 12 minutes ago and now I need to take something from it?!"

"It is alright, young one. You do not need to be afraid of me. I am known as the Keeper, and you will soon be a part of something great." The alien who called himself 'the Keeper' looked nothing at all like how I imagined him. I was expecting him to be some crazy old man stuck in a cave, but this alien looked like E.T. just taller, more orange looking and he was covered in a long cloak holding a staff. I didn't know whether he was birthed from science or magic. Either way, he shouldn't really exist at all. This encounter was getting more and more insane as time passed by.

"What do you mean; I'm going to be part of something great? Nothing's great about me except the fact that I'm a daughter of Bryan Townsend. That is literally the only reason why I don't get bullied at school. If I were poor, I would probably get shoved into lockers every day." True story.

"Well, young one, you possess a rare quality that only a certain number of people in this world have. And it is important that these people get rallied together… into a team, to find all of the Energems." Before I could say anything, the Keeper continued explaining. "I kept them safe until I could no longer possess them, so I initially gave them to ten dinosaurs for safe keeping. But unfortunately, when the asteroids hit the Earth and wiped out the dinosaurs, the Energems were lost. Now, in western civilization, the one called Sledge is after the Energems. He is what you would call an intergalactic bounty hunter. He is looking for them in order to harness their power and annihilate the world."

He paused, waiting for me to respond to this news.

"Uh…" I started, trying to think of something to say. "H-how… does this involve me, though?"

The Keeper went on with his explanation. "In order to fight and hopefully defeat Sledge and his minions, a team of Power Rangers must form to find the missing Energems, fighting with weapons such as swords, blasters, Zords and Megazords."

"I-I still don't get how this involves me," I disputed. "I'm practically a nobody. I mean, I guess I am a _somebody_ to my family and close friends, but when compared to other people—I'm a nobody! So why would you be interested in me for the job, huh?"

Keeper paused in spite before continuing. "Miss Townsend, do you recognize this cave at all, by any chance?"

I looked around in curiosity as to what the Keeper might've been getting at. To me, the cave just looked like, well… your average cave. Just rocky walls, rocky floor and rocky everything.

"No, I'm sorry. I don't recognize this cave at all. I'm not really one for exploring random caves, am I?"

"No, I suppose not. But for some reason, you decided to explore this one. What made you do it?" Keeper asked.

I really had to think about my choices more. It was just common women's intuition that made me investigate. I had no idea this cave actually meant something. "I didn't know this cave was… significant, somehow. I just came here instinctively."

"Ah," Keeper chimed in, "instinct. One of the many qualities a Power Ranger possesses."

"Okay, hold up," I stopped him from saying anything further. "Everyone has instincts! It's called being human!"

"There is no need to raise your voice, Miss Townsend—"

"Please, just call me Brittany," I beckoned as I attempted to calm myself.

"Well, _Brittany_ ," he emphasized. "The reason why this cave has an important connection to you is because this used to be the old entrance to the first mining tunnels your grandparents dug up. It's what made them wealthy. But, that's not the only thing the cave has granted your family…"

Keeper carefully pulled out a vertical looking gem stone which shone brighter than the light coming from his staff. There were three different colors shining from the gem: red, white and blue. It must have been one of those Energem things the Keeper was talking about.

"This," Keeper held it up, "is what I call the American Dino Energem."

My eyes suddenly widened and my mouth hung open. The _American_ Dino Energem? What was this alien talking about?!

"The _American_ Energem? What—do you think I'm some sort of eagle-loving, apple-pie-eating show girl?" I felt shocked but kind of offended at the same time.

"I gave the American Energem to the brachiosaurus after I gave the ten other dinosaurs their chosen Energems. Unexpectedly, I had one Energem left over, but it had no designated color. Then I understood that the dinosaurs needed their biggest protectors to look after an Energem, so I chose one of the sauropod dinosaurs: the brachiosaurus. When the asteroids hit Earth, the Energem ended up on top of Mount Rushmore and slowly found its way to the small town of Amber Beach." A wave of realization hit me when I thought about why it would be the American Energem. Mount Rushmore… the Founding Fathers… yeah, definitely American.

"So… let me get this straight: you want _me_ to become a _Power Ranger_ to defeat a _bounty hunter_ in order to protect the _world?_ " I asked in one go. I just needed some clarification. No biggie.

"That is precisely what I've been trying to explain to you, Brittany," the Keeper agreed. He held out the Energem a bit further out for me to reach it. "Here. Take what is now your responsibility. Keep it safe and don't lose it. Use it for the right purpose and make sure you help the others as much you can." I took the Energem from his hand and held it up close. It had some metal casing on each end of the gem, along with the gem's vibrant trio of colors, sort of dancing around each other, but still remained separated and didn't mix (to be quite honest, it kinda reminded me of Colgate toothpaste). It was quite pretty actually, I liked it. But why it chose me, and not Joseph or Bridgett still clouded my thoughts.

"Hey, thanks for the Energem—" I looked up to see the Keeper and thank him for what he'd given me but he suddenly vanished. And so did the light.

"Well, then." I turned around in the darkness to see a square of light on the ground—my phone! Hopefully the earphones were still connected to it. I felt around for them and they were all tangled up. Not exactly the way I left them, but _meh_.

I quickly ran out of the cave and got blinded by the searing sunlight that pierced my vision. I shielded my eyes from the light until they re-adjusted. All of a sudden, I got an incoming phone call from Shelby.

"What's up, Watkins?" I answered… with a question. Why do people answer the phone with a question? I never knew the answer to that one—

"Brittany, I know you really don't want to be around people today, but I have a serious problem!" She sounded distraught.

I sighed. "Don't you always?" What a bitch, Brittany… what a bitch.

"No, I'm being serious! I'm stuck in a really tough sitch, and I need your help!" Okay, she did sound pretty confident in her words. It was time to get my ass into gear.

"On it," I hung up on her as soon as I confirmed I was coming to her rescue. I may be a little anxious at times, but I knew when I needed to get into action. See, I read a lot of comic books and I absolutely _love_ Batgirl. She is my spirit animal. I even had the audacity to ask my dad to buy me a complete replica of her Batcycle, along with bat track tires, an automatic GPS tracker and everything. The benefits of being rich really were the best benefits. So, like any other rational person would, I activated my GPS tracker and the estimated time for my ride to arrive was approximately eight minutes.

As soon as my Batcycle arrived 30 seconds earlier then its approximated time, I zoomed off towards the location coordinates locked in Shelby's phone. See, a couple of my many uncles were advanced techy-gadget men and I loved being 'electronically swag.' So, if Iron Man were to ever meet me, I'd probably become Iron Woman, or something…

* * *

As soon as I arrived at the location, I heard a massive _BOOM_ come from a strange looking figure I saw attack Shelby and some other dude. All I knew was that the guy next to Shelby wore a red t-shirt which stood out from the rest of his outfit. I left my laptop bag with my Batcycle and ran over to where Shelby was.

"Shelby, I'm here!" I called out to Shelby and her new guy friend. "Who's this guy?" I acknowledged her fighting friend. "And who's _that?_ " I pointed to the weird looking figure who seemed to be the bad guy in the situation.

"Long story, but I can tell you that his name's Iceage—and _he's_ Tyler Navarro," Shelby stated. The both of them were trying to fend off Iceage. _Now_ I see why Shelby had to call me. She needed my assistance, _stat_.

Hopefully, the three of us could all fight against Iceage. It wasn't impossible, but I was gonna punch myself if all three of us knew how to properly kick someone's ass. I did karate for about two months before quitting because I found out about Netflix; I was bound to be doomed.

Shelby unexpectedly whipped out something small and pink from her pocket: it was one of the Energems! Honestly, if I weren't busy worrying about the task at hand, I'd be rolling on the ground laughing. Shelby wore pink as a joke, not because she liked it. And now she had to stick with being the pink Power Ranger. Although, I couldn't even talk myself, knowing the type of ranger I was, but it was funny. Then, out of the blue, Tyler pulled out an Energem of his own but it was red. Basically, the three of us were apparently worthy enough of obtaining Energems… I think. Keeper didn't exactly clarify how people got connected to these things. This was gonna get interesting. I quickly pulled out my Energem and the other two were surprised to see that I had one.

"Well, I wasn't gonna let you two have all the fun, was I?" They looked confused as to why my Energem had more than one color. "Let's just say… things are about to get a little patriotic around here." I gave them a cocky smile.

"Three Energems?!" Iceage shrieked as he looked at the gems in our grasps. "This is perfect! Hand over the Energems or get frozen!"

"Pass. I've seen that movie more times than I can count," I decided I needed to smartass my way out of this if I wanted to avoid having to fight Iceage.

"Brittany, shut up," Shelby hissed, as she put her hands up in surrender.

"Well, you're the one who called me, asking for my help!" I hissed back.

"Ugh, whatever—"

"Girls!" Tyler piped up, having kept quiet for the past few minutes. "I know you two might need to figure some of your differences, but we are about to get attacked by an abominable snowman!"

"Right," Shelby apprehended herself from arguing anymore, "then I think this is the part when we _run!_ "

The three of us started running the opposite direction from where Iceage stood but he just wouldn't give up. Tyler got out some sort of shovel out of his backpack and started fending off Iceage's blasts of ice.

"Shelby, we need to get out of here—" Before I could finish my sentence, the force that rebounded off of Tyler's attempts to defend us knocked all three of us to the ground, knocking our Energems out of our hands as well.

"No! I don't think I can reach it…" Tyler struggled. Well, we all struggled, but before we could retrieve the Energems, Iceage blasted all three of us with a freezing blast, which froze us just as we touched our Energems. Great, Iceage had the upper hand.

God, it felt as if my whole body had been enveloped in a giant freezer. This was why I didn't always eat ice cream for dessert. But with my finger touching my Energem, I suddenly felt a surge of… power. It felt energizing but calm at the same time. Today just kept getting weirder by the minute. As soon as I started thinking about the energy coursing through me, I instantly had a vision of a dinosaur absorbing a wave of red, white and blue flashing before my eyes: it was the brachiosaurus. I felt as if I was… _connected_ to it somehow. Like, a part of its ancient spirit was blended into me. I didn't know how to describe it; it felt wrong and right at the same time. A lot of things happened at the same time—like the ice around me breaking from all of the energy! How I knew this, I didn't know. But I did! As soon as the ice effects broke, I got up on my feet and saw that Tyler and Shelby did the same.

"W-what was that?" Shelby asked, holding onto her pink Energem.

"I don't know, but I think all three of us must've experienced it at once," Tyler assumed, holding his red Energem. I then noticed that Tyler was holding something dusty in his other hand; it looked like some sort of shooter or something. I looked over at Shelby and saw that she was holding one, too—and so was I! Whatever it was, it was dusty and looked like it had been buried in the ground for a few years.

"What are these things?" I questioned, holding mine up, as did the other two.

"I don't know, but it looks like these gems fit in here," Tyler inserted his Energem into his shooter's front attachment, which made all of the dust on it crumple away, revealing a yellow and black Dino shooter thingy. I don't know, I've only ever played Black Ops once and the only gun I could name at the top of my head was an AK-47. Anyway, Shelby and I decided to do the same, but as soon as the dirt crumpled away from my shooter, it shot a blast of red, white and blue at Iceage, knocking him off his feet.

"Gah! No! You're ruining everything!" Iceage gasped, trying to stand back up.

"Oh my god, I swear I didn't do that on purpose!" I panicked, taking a closer look at the shooter.

"Well, keep doing it! We might be able to fend off Iceage with these things!" Tyler urged on. Shelby and Tyler started shooting blasts at Iceage but then all three of our shooters started sparking after only a few blasts.

"What are they doing?!" Shelby faltered, looking at her shooter which emitted pink sparks.

"I don't know, but I don't like it!" As soon as I stopped talking, the sparks flew out in every direction in a miniature explosion, throwing the three of us back to the ground again.

This time, I felt myself being enveloped in… _really_ tight clothes. It was like I was wearing my Batgirl New 52 outfit (Don't judge me). Goddamn it, spandex. I was also wearing a helmet, which only allowed me to see through where my eyes were situated; the rest of my face was covered in darkness.

"Whoa!" Shelby and Tyler got covered in different clothes and helmets, too. Except they were pink and red, and I was… white, with blue and red accents. Brilliant. "This feels weird!"

"This feels cool!" Tyler exclaimed excitedly. I was beginning to think his attitude was that of an energetic ten year old.

"This feels kinda claustrophobic," I said, due to the amount of things that were fazed off from my view.

Again, more and more surprises kept coming up when some sort of dino spirits came up from our bodies.

"No, no, NO! You've turned into _Power Rangers?!_ This is an outrage!" Iceage declared in anger.

Before the three of us could shoot Iceage in his ugly face, we felt really big rumbling stomps somewhere behind us. It felt like the start of an earthquake was about to happen.

"What is that?!" Tyler cried out, turning around with me and Shelby.

What I saw was astounding beyond anything else I saw today: it was a giant, red robotic-looking dinosaur.

"That looks like a… a T-Rex," Shelby answered in astonishment.

The three of us made way for the T-Rex to run towards Iceage. The T-Rex roughly picked up Iceage with its teeth and threw him _really_ far away. Like, we couldn't even see him anymore, it was that far. He just vanished.

"Ha! Lucky bastard just got fired!" Nobody laughed at my joke. Yeah, I was funny when I was being mean and sarcastic, but I wasn't when I made an attempt at shitty jokes. Huh, for some reason that only worked with my brother.

After we made sure that Iceage hadn't come back (which was highly unlikely), we found that the T-Rex had vanished. It just wasn't visible anymore. The three of us morphed back into our normal clothes.

"Well," Shelby beamed, hands on her hips, "I think that was… interesting."

"Very," Tyler agreed, holding onto his Energem.

"So, uh… I passed by the dig site and saw the Charming Asshole with Koda and Miss Morgan. Did you finally get permission to go excavating or did you have to sneak inside the back of the truck to get here?" I asked, gesturing towards the digging site which wasn't too far away.

"Snuck inside the truck," Shelby confessed, but she didn't sound guilty at all. "It was the museum's stupid policy that wouldn't let me go."

"Well, I think you'd better start heading back because it's almost midday and unless you wanna take the scenic route back to the museum past all the farmlands, I suggest you hurry up and sneak into that truck," I advised the pink ranger.

"You work at the Amber Beach Museum?" Tyler asked, raising an eyebrow at Shelby.

"Yeah… but in the non-interesting part, known as the 'snack bar' even though it has waited tables and chairs and everything," Shelby appraised, folding her arms.

"Come on. Let's take you back," I motioned the both of them to go back to the dig site.

The site was only a few yards away, but the crew had already packed up their gear and the truck started to drive away.

"Oh… no, no, no, no!" Shelby stressed, but soon gave up. "There goes my ride." She turned to me, giving me a gloomy look. Knowing that look, I knew what she wanted from me.

"Sorry, Shelby. I've only ever driven singularly. A second person on the Batcycle may cause a very public accident my parents will never forgive me for," I explained, not wanting to risk my _very_ expensive Christmas present from last year getting wrecked. I soon had to pay another truck load of money for some more detailing and a new paint job to be done. I couldn't risk that from one person stuffing up my driving. Hell no.

Shelby scoffed in annoyance. "Fine." She turned towards Tyler, who looked surprisingly calm about this whole situation. "Hey… you don't happen to have a car do you? Or even some dorky Batcycle like hers?"

"Hey! Batgirl's Batcycle is _not_ dorky! It's more kickass than yours! Oh, wait— _you don't have one_." Wow. That sounded A LOT brattier than I wanted those words to sound. I really needed to work on my attitude. "Um… sorry. I guess that was uncalled for…" I gave them a small smile.

"It's okay. I've dealt with worse from you before," Shelby accepted my apology knowingly. I always said stuff like that. And I always forgot that I needed to make an effort of breaking that habit.

"Anyway…" Tyler drawled, as he pulled a set of keys from his backpack. He dangled them in the air as he put on a smirk. "If you're in need of a ride, I'm all ears."

I looked back and forth between my two fellow rangers and decided it was best to leave, ASAP. "Well, um, I'll just uh—be going now…" I awkwardly waved them goodbye and hurriedly made my way to the Batcycle. I quickly whipped my phone out to check if anyone had texted or called me. When I pressed the home button on my phone to check the lock screen, I found about five text messages and 20 missed calls from my ex-boyfriend, Carmine. Even though it was an unknown number (I deleted it as soon as we broke up because you know… TOUGH LOVE), I knew it was him. All of the messages were pretty much the same except for the last one he sent me. This was how the message order was:

 _Hey brittany i know u really hate me at the moment but plz plz plz can we just talk for a few minutes ?_

Poor asshole didn't even know how to spell or use his grammar properly. I almost felt sorry for him until I started reading the next four messages.

 _Brittany i swear if u don't answer me in the next 5 minutes i wont be as friendly as u want me to be :( :'(_

I kept reading…

 _U wanna be that way? fine. i never liked u anyway you were just a bitch and the only person u ever cared about was urself ! :( :(_

And I kept reading past all his spelling and grammatical errors…

 _I always found you're bro more interesting then u . i guess i went for the wrong sibling :(_

Okay—the fuck did I just read?

 _U know wat? i'm glad we broke up cuz i'd pick u're bro over u any day ! stay away from me u crazy bitch! i never want to talk to u again. bye_

… This guy had some _major_ issues. I know, I know. Why the hell would I date someone as dumb and impulsive as _that?_ Well, I didn't date him for his English abilities; I dated him because he turned out to be a lot sweeter than I pictured a dumb jock like him to be. _Now_ I knew how much of an asshole he could really be. And how it turned out that he liked my brother… don't ask me how that happened. Although that has made me convinced that whoever I date, immediately turns gay after they break up with me. I must really be a big turn off for guys.

Anywhore, enough about my terrible break up with a dickhead. I needed to get myself home, _stat_.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, guys, its Pinkbeauty63 here! *dramatically waves at you* I understand if you find this story painstakingly weird at the moment, but trust me; it will just get even weirder if you continue to read it (Jokes). I know that most people don't like reading stories which are set in first person, but I just couldn't bring myself to write it in third person due the many emotions that harbor themselves inside Brittany Townsend's head. This is the first Power Rangers story I've ever written, so I'm a bit new to all this stuff.**

 **I also understand if you don't like it because it's the first chapter and you don't want to give it a chance, just exit the story and don't bother telling me how negative your mind can actually be. Please, I will accept constructive criticism, so feel free to review or PM me if I need to make any improvements. The canon parts of the story won't be exactly the same as it's depicted in the TV show, simply because I feel like I'd be copying straight from it.**

 **I don't know how often I'll be updating; I'll try not to have any hiatus's whilst writing this story unlike my previous ones, most of which I have decided to discontinue. Btw, the two songs I've included in this chapter are New Americana and Control, both by Halsey. :)**

 **So, in the meantime:**

 **Happy Reading, guys! XD**


	2. Some Things Were Better Left Unseen

_Chapter 2 – Some Things Were Better Left Unseen_

* * *

I was speechless. This was, as people should know, very rare.

I usually didn't find anything by accident unless it was a random quarter I found inside my couch or if I couldn't find my phone but it turned out it was in my hand the entire time. But this… this was more like the time when I found a secret bowl of candy hidden beneath my family's key bowl. For the hermits who live under rocks, a 'key bowl' is basically just a bowl where you keep all your car, house and creepy dungeon keys in. Yeah, I liked to keep a fake dungeon key in there because when I was about 11 years old, I wanted to scare my little brother, Zachary, by saying the dungeon key belonged to a padlock in an old dungeon we had. That dungeon was non-existent because I made everything up. Zach still hasn't forgiven me.

Anywhore, getting back to the point, I was speechless. Never in my entire life would I have found myself walking in on my brother, my very innocent-looking-16-year-old-brother, making out with my _ex-boyfriend_. Yeah, that's right. MY EX-BOYFRIEND. The guy who I spent about two and a half _years_ head-over-heels for until he dumped me for some redhead Grade-A pain in my ass. It made me angry. You know what; I'll just explain what exactly happened when I came home after fighting Iceage with Shelby and Tyler.

 _*Flashback harp dramatically plays in the background*_

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" Of course, the stereotypical way of greeting my parents when coming back from a day full of unwanted attention. Well, since I lived in a pretty big mansion, I didn't think my parents would've been waiting for me to come home since I remembered they were playing rounds of golf with some other wealthy couple, so they weren't exactly the first people I wanted to see.

Really, one of the only people I could actually trust in this house, even though he was a massive twink, was my brother, Joseph (Just call him Joe, it's easier). Even though we had our differences; he was annoying and I was snarky all the time, people would think we wouldn't mix _at all_. But, it became a thing for us two: If one of us had a deep secret and they wanted NO ONE else to know about it, then we'd bet our own asses we'd keep it. If that secret ever went out, one of us would have no choice but to die that night. It was a strict rule, which was why neither of us has died yet.

I walked through the mansion's grand foyer and walked upstairs to the second floor. The second floor was used for sleeping and other… bedroom and bathroom purposes. The first floor was used for all the other important stuff and the third floor was used for recreational uses. Also, my family casually owned about 150-acres of land big enough to accommodate basketball and tennis courts, all the way up to a massive golf course which was where my parents would've been at the moment. Other people would've loved to have the type of luxury we had, but it wasn't that interesting when you've been living in it since before you were born. I know, I know, there were starving children in Africa who would've loved to swap places with me, but I didn't think I'd like to live this way for my whole life. A person like me didn't have very many friends, especially since I've been spending a large portion of my life locked up in my bedroom either hibernating or using Tumblr or worst-case: Netflix.

I quickly walked towards my brother's room (Since I was too lazy to run) and knocked on his door a few times. I waited a few moments for Joe to open the door, but I got no answer. Things were getting weird. I quietly put my ear up to the door and heard… kissing noises. Strange, Joe hasn't dated anyone since that skanky hoe called Zoe. Oh boy, the stories I could tell about her were astronomical. But I had no time for that. I was more concerned with who the hell my brother was kissing. I carefully turned the doorknob to see if it was open (Which it was) and as soon as I opened the door, I got welcomed to a douchebag giving another douchebag a tongue-bath. It looked like _Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging_ gone wrong. My _brother_ was making out with Carmine! FRICKIN' _CARMINE!_ What the fuck was going on?!

 _*Flashback harp dramatically reverse-plays in the background*_

After a few more seconds of being momentarily speechless, I decided to say something before I started up-chucking on everything my brother owned and lived for.

"What the actual _fuck_ is going on?! Why the hell is Carmine here? And why the hell are you swapping saliva with him?" I shrieked, storming into the room as Joe and Carmine detached themselves from one another.

"Calm down, princess. You've done it before," Carmine said in a lazy voice, as he put an arm around my brother. "It was just a matter of time before your brother found enough sense to be interested in me, as well." He put on that rich-boy smirk I knew all too well.

My mouth literally hung open as I squinted my eyes at that son of a bitch. I couldn't believe he had the audacity to break up with me for another girl, just so he could dump _that_ girl and start molesting my brother. Nuh-uh, I didn't think so.

"How _dare_ you think you can just enter my house and start making out with my younger brother in front of me! That's disgusting!" I fired at my ex's face. He then stood up, towering over me. We were both standing face to face as Joe nervously watched us.

"Well, you're the one that decided to stroll in here," Carmine shot back.

"Well, I bet you were the one who didn't lock the damn door!" I paused quickly before saying, "I swear to God, I will frickin' slap you so hard even Google won't be able to find you."

"Ooh…" Joe silently said, earning a disapproving look from Carmine.

"You're too short, _midget_ ," Carmine said as he towered over me.

"You've sunken low enough for me to reach, jackass," I warned in a deadly tone.

Joe widened his eyes at the both of us before standing up himself and stopped our mini-WWIII. "Guys, stop!" The both of us turned away from each other and gave our attention to Joseph. "Brittany, I know that you're my older sister and you think that Carmine's an asshole, but… he's sorta… my boyfriend now."

I felt as if the whole world had stopped for a few seconds. Carmine and Joe? Someone kill me already.

"And if you don't want to support my choice, then I'm gonna have to ask you to leave," Joe continued. It slowly dawned on me that the wealthy couple that Mom and Dad were playing golf with were Carmine's parents. If Joe told our parents that he was gay and that he got a new boyfriend, then that would certainly mean that Carmine's folks were staying over for dinner. Shit my life.

"You know what," I started, folding my arms, "I'll support your choice. _But_ —yes, there's a _but_ —tell Mom and Dad I'm going out again because I am not staying here for dinner with Carmine's birthgivers. I think I'll go out for a bit. Later, _twinks_."

I practically stormed out of my brother's room and stomped down the stairs. Our maid from Paris, Colette (What a cool name. I wish my parents were creative enough to give me a nice name like that) was dusting one of the leather armchairs in the foyer when she saw me walk towards the front doors, as I fumed with frustration.

"Uh—Mademoiselle, will you be staying for supper this evening?" Colette asked me in her suave French accent. That was something I was definitely jealous of.

"No, Colette, it's alright. Tell my parents that I'd rather rip my vocal chords out and put them in a blender than spend an evening with Carmine's family." I was definitely pissed like there was no tomorrow.

Not even thinking twice about my disturbing statement, Colette simply replied with, "As you wish, Madame. Ciao."

"Ciao to you, too." And I literally slammed the door shut so hard, my arm hurt. Eh, I was too irritated to care anyway.

I walked over to my Batcycle and decided to actually wear my helmet this time (Yeah, I kinda broke a few laws when I rode to the dig site where Shelby was) and chose a playlist on my phone which was connected to my helmet. Pretty slick, right? It was better than listening to the revving sound of my engine and the gushing wind the whole time. I put my helmet on and pressed play; I was so glad to hear the sweet, sweet sound of Fall Out Boy playing. I swiftly hopped on the Batcycle and rode off of my family's property. I needed to get out of there before I exploded. I just let the words of the song guide me to wherever I was gonna go.

* * *

' _I'm gonna make it bend and break,  
_ _(It sent you to me without wings)  
_ _Say a prayer but let the good times roll,  
_ _In case God doesn't show.  
_ _(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)  
_ _And I want these words to make things right,  
_ _But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life.  
_ " _Who does he think he is?"  
_ _If that's the worst you got,  
_ _Better put your fingers back to the keys.'_

I kinda felt like the song was explaining my situation. I don't know. It could've just been my imagination. It would've helped a lot if the song guided me to a place where my stupid brother and his new Papa Smurf weren't gonna annoy the crap out of me. That would've been great.

' _One night and one more time,  
_ _Thanks for the memories,  
_ _Even though they weren't so great,  
_ " _He tastes like you only sweeter."  
_ _One night, yeah, and one more time,  
_ _Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories,  
_ " _See, he tastes like you only sweeter."'_

I still couldn't believe that Joe would date a piece of trash like Carmine. I mean, I knew that I dated him first, but that was before I found out how much of tool he was. Seriously, he looked like he came straight out of the toolbox. And to think, I was going to tell Joseph that I was a Power Ranger… I was gonna have to find someone else to confide in.

' _Been looking forward to the future,  
_ _But my eyesight is going bad,  
_ _And this crystal ball,  
_ _Is always cloudy except for (except for),  
_ _When you look into the past (look into the past),  
_ _One night stand (one night stand off)._

' _One night and one more time,  
_ _Thanks for the memories,  
_ _Even though they weren't so great,  
_ " _He tastes like you only sweeter."  
_ _One night, yeah, and one more time,  
_ _Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories,  
_ " _See, he tastes like you only sweeter."'_

I revved my engine as my attitude integrated itself into the song. I was _not_ going to let my brother get sloppy seconds. It was bad enough when I lied to Joe that I supported his choice, but he was gonna get fucked… both hypothetically and physically.

' _They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers,  
_ _In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers,  
_ _Get me out of my mind and get you out of those clothes,  
_ _I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood… Whoa._

' _One night and one more time,  
_ _Thanks for the memories,  
_ _Even though they weren't so great,  
_ " _He tastes like you only sweeter."  
_ _One night, (Oh!) yeah, (Oh!) and one more time,  
_ _Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories,  
_ " _See, he tastes like you only sweeter."  
_

One last verse and I was gonna stop at my next destination…

' _One night and one more time,  
(One more night, one more time)  
_ _Thanks for the memories,  
_ _Even though they weren't so great,  
_ " _He tastes like you only sweeter." (Oh)  
_ _One night, yeah, and one more time, (One more night, one more time)  
_ _Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories, (Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories)  
_ " _See, he tastes like you only sweeter…" (Oh)'_

"Thanks for the memories, bitch," I said to myself as I arrived at my destination. Yep, it was the dinosaur museum. If I was gonna figure something out about this American Energem, the dinosaur fossils would've been a good place to start. Hopefully Shelby and Tyler decided not to take the farmy-scenic route back to the museum. They probably did, considering that Tyler didn't look like he was fairly local to Amber Beach, so he might've wanted to look at some cornfields or something.

I put my Batcycle out the back of the museum where no one would be tempted to take it. No, I didn't take it everywhere I went, I just took it because it was the only motorcycle I had with an automatic GPS tracker which could habitually make its way to a chosen location; plus it was the only cycle that I could be bothered getting on in a rush since it was right outside the mansion's front doors.

I now needed someone to tell about my newfound powers. I would talk about it with Shelby and Tyler but I looked in the museum's parking lot and I didn't see a red jeep convertible anywhere. It looked like I was on my own.

I walked into the museum and decided to head straight for the sauropod section. I needed to know more about the brachiosaurus. I walked along all of the sauropod fossils and bones until I found the information boards. I started copying the notes down on my phone in order to make myself look busy. I saw Miss Morgan talking to Koda and the Charming Asshole a couple displays away.

I just decided to be lazy and copy all the notes that were on the boards and not put them into my own words:

 _\- The Brachiosaurus is a type of dinosaur known as a_ _ **Sauropod**_ _; they are famous for reaching incredible sizes. Other members of the Sauropod family include the_ _ **Diplodocus**_ _and_ _ **Apatosaurus**_ _._

 _\- The name Brachiosaurus comes from Greek words meaning 'arm' and 'lizard'. The name refers to the interesting nature of Brachiosaurus legs which were longer at the front than the back._

 _\- The species of Brachiosaurus lived in North America._

 _\- The first fossils were found in the Colorado River of the United States of America in 1900. Elmer Riggs first described the giant dinosaur in 1903, calling it "the largest known dinosaur."_

 _\- The Brachiosaurus had a long neck, a small head and a relatively short tail compared to other Sauropods._

 _\- The Brachiosaurus walked on all four legs._

 _\- The weight of the Brachiosaurus has been estimated between 30 and 45 metric tons._

 _\- The length of the Brachiosaurus is believed to have been around 26 metres (85 feet)._

 _\- The Brachiosaurus was a herbivore (plant eater), that fed on foliage high above the ground._

 _\- It is estimated that Brachiosaurus ate between 200 and 400 kilograms (400 and 880 pounds) of plants every day!_

 _\- It wasn't until 1994 that the original Brachiosaurus fossils found by Elmer Riggs were shown in a museum._

 _\- An asteroid found in the main asteroid belt of the Solar System was named after the Brachiosaurus._

 _T- he Brachiosaurus species featured in the movie adaption of Michael Crichton's well known book, Jurassic Park._

Jesus. That was time consuming, wasteful and boring. There were literally only about five interesting points through all that junk; the rest could've been deleted. I didn't exactly know where to go from there since—

"Why, hello there." Dang flabbit. This was what I got for trying to avoid unwanted people for a day.

I slowly turned around and pretended to be surprised at who greeted me. I guess it was high-time that I finally got introduced to the one and only: Chase 'the Charming Asshole' Randall. "Hey," I said in my most cheery voice I could put on.

"So, what's a pretty girl like you doing, looking at—" he said in his kiwi accent as he took a quick look at the displays, "—the Brachiosaurus exhibit?"

"What's it to you?" I quickly turned on bitch-mode. I was _not_ going to flirt with or be flirted by the Charming A-hole today. And hopefully, not ever.

The Charming Asshole hastily put his hands up in defence at my question. He then leaned in a bit and whispered, "I don't know, but it may or not have something to do with a certain _Energem_ , does it not?"

Hm… maybe the Charming Asshole wasn't as pathetic as I thought he was. But I just didn't know _why_ he'd approach me right then and there. He didn't look smart enough to know about this sort of stuff.

I sighed. "And what would you know about Energems?"

"Quite a lot, actually," he answered, folding his arms. Okay, I was totally gonna kick myself later for thinking this, but I couldn't help but consider that he had a bit of spunk to him when he wasn't wearing excavating overalls. And even better: he didn't look like a twink. Hah, score! "I mean, I-I'd talk to you more about it if you'd like to go somewhere else?" He cocked one eyebrow as he continued to try and talk to me. Ugh, if this was his idea of trying to get a date, then I was gonna pass.

"Where exactly do you wanna go?" I wanted to find out if he was going to take this conversation to some sort of Power Rangers' meet up place or something. I didn't know; the Keeper told me I was part of a team, so every team should have a typical meeting place, right?

The Charming A-hole quickly looked over my shoulder and must've given someone a questioning look, then nodded in assurance. He then looked back at me. "Do you trust me?"

I widened my eyes at his query. "Wait—what sort of question is that? Of course I don't trust you. What the hell? You don't even know me!"

"And you don't even know _me!_ " He answered back. Uh-oh. I almost forgot that I've only ever _seen_ Chase Randall around here, not spoken to him.

"Yeah, that's right! I _don't_ know you!" I lied right to his spunky face. Fack.

"Okay, you know what; I promise I'm not some weird pervert who's going to try and do some weird crap to you in a dark alleyway." Well, at least he was a considerate asshole. He held his hand out for a handshake. I nodded my head in slight approval. I was getting more and more impressed by the minute, but only somewhat. "Okay, well, I'm not some crazy whore who's going to try and do some crazy stuff to you on a motorcycle, aha—" He didn't respond to that. I just made everything awkward in fewer than ten seconds. Nice one, Brittany. He thinks you're a freak and probably doesn't want to tell you more about what you've been curious about all day. After a few more seconds of awkward silence, I decided to shake his extended hand.

"So, uh—shall we go?" Charming A-hole gestured towards the exit.

"Sure… _pervert_."

He raised his eyebrows. " _Whore_." I knew he said it as a joke but that was no way to treat a lady (…Kidding). I shook my head at him as we exited the museum, along with Koda joining us. Weird. Things were bound to get fascinating.

* * *

At first, I thought the Charming Asshole was joking, but he actually took me somewhere where it wasn't a dark alleyway. I was glad of that. And I was pretty sure he was glad I didn't take him to a motorcycle either.

Koda, the Charming A-hole and I went to the museum's loading bay which was where the staff kept a lot of wooden crates to put fossils and other stuff in. I didn't know exactly why they took me _here_ , but I guess it was worth a try.

"Uh… what exactly are we doing here?" I asked, folding my arms. "There is literally nothing here except for a few wooden crates and a fake T-Rex head with its mouth wide open."

"That's exactly what we're here for, beautiful." Ugh, the Charming Asshole just called me 'beautiful.' See, it was sappy shit like that that usually made me wanna up-chuck into a _beautiful_ rose bush.

"Don't call me that," I rolled my eyes at him. But he just gave me a smartass look and climbed up a few crates and went inside the T-Rex's mouth. "Um… how old are you? Five years old?" I asked in a monotonous tone. If he were any younger than the age he already was, I think it would've been acceptable to climb into a fake dinosaur's mouth, otherwise, that boy was stupid.

"Do you trust me?" He asked, holding out his hand for me to take it. A few moments before I could answer, Koda stepped up. "Uh— _I_ trust you, Chase." Aw, he genuinely looked really innocent. It was almost cute, but not really. The Charming A-hole quickly shook his head at Koda and mouthed at him to stop talking. Koda looked kinda shocked. I couldn't help but smile at their little exchange, even though I thought those two guys were complete dipshits. They were pretty entertaining to watch.

I sighed relentlessly, as I usually did. "If my trust is gonna lead us to where we're going, then I might as well, since this is taking much longer than I anticipated."

"Then what are you waiting for, beautiful? Come on up." I hesitantly took his hand as he pulled me up the crates into the T-Rex mouth. By then, the both of us were almost nose-to-nose; we were sitting that close to each other. A part of me felt like saying, 'Ew, it's the Charming Asshole trying to abduct me. Run away.' or 'Ew, I think I'm beginning to like the Charming Asshole. Run away.' But before I could do anything else, he quickly advised, "It's a good thing you trust me because now we're about to go down a slide— _backwards_." I then saw him pull at one of the dinosaur's bottom teeth when we abruptly fell backwards down a chute of darkness and slid down until we both hit rock bottom onto, well… rock. As in, the bottom of the slide we went down was rock solid floor. As in, my ass hurt from the backwards impact. But, I managed to land on the Charming Asshole and possibly break a few of his ribs by doing so. My gluteus maximus still hurt, though.

I frantically got up from the floor, as did the Charming A-hole, and took in my surroundings. Where the hell was I? And why the hell did that idiot take me down here _backwards?_ I mentally scoffed as he got up as well. "Well, that didn't go as smoothly as I had hoped it would," he said, straightening out his clothes.

"It depends how smooth it was supposed to go," I smirked, putting my hands on my hips as Koda slid nonchalantly down the slide. He started to chuckle at me and the Charming A-hole. "Your faces—very funny when going down," he grinned.

"Har har. I'm glad we made you laugh, but… I think I'm the only one here that doesn't know where we are," I supposed, as the three of us walked further into the area we were in. It looked like some sort of… lab, mixed with a cave and a whole lot of other techy-gadget stuff.

"Figured out where we are yet?" The Charming Asshole asked me, folding his arms whilst I walked around the center of the room.

"You know, I've been hanging out at this museum only just under a year, and I didn't know this place existed underneath it," I said in wonderment. I walked around the perimeter of a big circle of technology and was astounded to find two Energems on display; one was blue and the other was black. I decided to start my round of questions. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm just going to very slightly assume that these Energems belong to… you two?" I looked over at the two duds. I carefully took out my own Energem and before my question was answered, the blue and black Energems flew into the two boys' hands. I widened my eyes in awe. How the hell did these two simpletons manage to get their hands on—no, I could've just been going crazy. Those two _surely_ weren't _Power Rangers_. Nuh-uh. Nada. _No me gusta_.

Both of the boys' eyes widened at the sight of my triple-colored Energem. "So, it's true," the Charming A-hole said in an unbelievable tone. "The American Energem _does_ exist. Kendall just thought it was a myth. We always thought it was weird that there was an extra space for an Energem and its Dino Chargers."

"Wait— _Miss Morgan_ knows about this stuff?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes," a familiar yet stern voice answered from behind me, "she does." Speak of the devil. Miss Kendall Morgan came into the room via another entrance (Why we didn't enter through there, I had no clue) and stood in front of us three teenagers. She walked up to me, and I immediately felt a wave of nervousness hit me as she did. "Brittany," she started, "the Keeper let the Energem choose you because he thought you had the potential to do great things with the amount of instinct and freedom that built up every time you faced a new problem."

My eyes darted from Kendall, to the Charming Asshole, to Koda and then my gaze somehow landed on the image of the Keeper—WAIT. The Keeper was here? Why did he always have to magically appear whenever I was in the vicinity? And what was Kendall talking about when she said I had the potential to do great things with the amount of blah blah to do with the blah blah? I only faced one pretty public problem today and that was fighting Iceage with Tyler and Shelby. Any other problems I had today had seemed pretty confidential, according to normal people. The Keeper must've had some weird powers or something and told Kendall about my sibling/ex-boyfriend issue. It was the only logical answer without involving any impossible outcomes.

"Uh… thanks?" That was all I could muster up from Kendall's small commendation.

"No problem," Kendall answered in her proficient voice, "although we never expected to see another Energem that wasn't widely known for its color."

"This Energem wasn't distributed with the rest of the dinosaurs I encountered when I crash-landed on Earth," Keeper intervened. "When I was in my ship in space, the gem had no power within it, but as soon as I stepped foot on the land of what was soon to be known as North America, it soon predicted the three national colors of its future country. It was an exceptionally rare encounter, but it has been that way ever since."

"Of course _I_ get the weird 'exceptional' Energem," I grumbled, folding my arms. "It couldn't have been yellow or purple; it just had to be the three colors that symbolized patriotism at its best."

"You don't look like a 'yellow or purple' kind of girl anyway," the Charming Asshole indicated.

"Thanks," I said in a dull voice.

Kendall cleared her throat to signal that it was her turn to speak. "Knowing these two boys, I suppose they haven't introduced themselves yet?"

"Nope," I chuckled, thinking about how I knew their names already but they didn't know that. Kendall gave the two blockheads an annoyed look. Koda was the first to step up.

"Hello. I am—Koda," Koda greeted me, as he bowed his head towards me. Hm… it looked like he did have some sort of etiquette when it came to respect.

"Nice to… know your name," I smiled politely at him. It's not that I didn't care or anything, I just already knew his name, but he didn't know that. And I realized how much of a creep I must've been when I thought about it. Then it was the Charming Asshole's turn to present himself.

"The name's Chase. Chase Randall," he said, as he took his cap off and ran his fingers through his hair. Oh my god, this guy was such a tool. It almost made me laugh by how douchey he was acting.

"Good to know, _Chase_." It felt so weird calling him by his actual name instead of calling him the Charming Asshole. I guess I wasn't going to be saying that to his face anytime soon.

Before anyone else could say anything more, we heard a few clunks and tumbles on the floor as we turned around to see three people come out of the T-Rex's slide entrance. Not really to my surprise, I saw that Shelby and Tyler had arrived. And some other dude. Who _were_ these random guys that Shelby kept tagging along with? And how did they manage to discover the underground base? So many questions with so little answers.

Shelby grunted as she got up from the floor, along with Tyler and the other fellow.

"What is this place?" She asked, looking up at the cave-like décor, over to me. "Brittany?! What are _you_ doing here?"

"So _that's_ your name," Chase said, casually pointing at me in realization.

"Seriously? Did you not listen to Kend—Miss Morgan when she said all that information about my Energem?" I scoffed.

"Nope. I zoned out," he said, giving everyone a small smile as I mentally face-palmed.

"Koda? Chase? _Miss Morgan?_ " Shelby asked surprised by the amount of people she knew who she saw on a daily basis. "What are you all doing here?"

"Ugh, we literally just went through this," I whined, covering my face with my hands. Today was getting exhausting. So, to cut things short, Kendall and the Keeper went through everything which I got taught and I found out that our new friend was called Riley Griffin and that he was a farm boy. Hallelujah…

Kendall stepped forward. "You fought to defend a complete stranger at great risk to yourself. That's why the Red Energem chose you, Tyler." She went down the line and started to praise Riley. "Your discipline and intelligence have given you skills to protect others. The Green Energem was very wise to choose you, Riley." He nodded in appreciation. She went back down the line and spoke to Shelby last. "Shelby, why the Pink Energem chose _you_ … is anyone's guess." My mouth hung open in shock as I sensed the conflict between Kendall and Shelby. Even though Kendall yelled at me for 'being disruptive' once, at least we didn't have social clashes with each other.

"Okay… but, all of this—" Riley gestured towards our Energems that went on display, "—seems pretty unbelievable." Great, he was a stuck up nerd like my sister; because I _definitely_ needed another one of those.

Kendall curtly turned around to Koda, Chase and I. "Show them." The three of us held out our Energems. Koda and Chase's emitted a small holographic image of their chosen dinosaurs; Koda had a stegosaurus and Chase had some other dinosaur I didn't know the name of. I think it was a Para-something. For some reason, my Energem didn't emanate a mini dinosaur. I gave it a weird look until Chase opened up my hand and the small brachiosaurus appeared above the gem. So _that_ was how you made a tiny dinosaur appear. Aw… so cute.

"I helped Keeper track down Chase after he bonded with his Energem. Then we found Koda. And just late this morning, we found the energy readings of Brittany's Energem and Keeper sent out for her himself," Kendall explained.

The three others just stood there in bewilderment.

"Welcome to our… uh—team," Koda welcomed them cheerfully. That dude stuttered a lot. I don't know, maybe it was some condition no one spoke about.

"You are officially Power Rangers," Chase confirmed, looking from me to the other trio.

"Huh. I heard that maniac, Iceage, call me, Brittany and Tyler that," Shelby said. "Looks like he wasn't lying."

After we all took a moment to pay homage to our team title, the Keeper stepped forward. "The Energems have all chosen you and have granted you with magnificent powers. The dinosaur spirits give you strength."

"Six Energems have been found, but… five more are still lost," Kendall confessed, pointing towards the empty display space on the opposite wall to the other one. "You must use your new powers to find the Energems, before they fall into evil hands."

"Evil hands? You mean like that thing we fought in the woods? You expect _me_ to fight monsters? Really? I just want to dig for dinosaur bones, not bond to one." Shelby ranted. God, I forgot how annoying and inquisitive she could get.

"Oh my god, Shelby, shut up," I murmured to her, as she very roughly elbowed me in the boob. Guys never realized this, but when girls got hit in the boob, it fucking _hurt_. Like a _bitch_.

Suddenly, a beeping alarm went off at the base's main computer.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked, as we all ran over. A holographic image appeared of what seemed to be a mountainous location. The holo-screen looked like it was detecting seismic activity or something. I really did read a lot of comic books. "More seismic activity's been detected in the same location as yesterday," Kendall explained. Boo-yah, I was right.

"We gotta take a look," Chase insisted.

"I'm all in," Tyler agreed.

"Good," Kendall permitted.

Riley spoke up. "L-look. This all seems crazy, but… I guess I'm in, too." Chase patted him on the back in approval.

"Ditto," I piped up, not wanting to feel left out.

"We'll go now," Koda said, as we began to file out of the base. But there was still one person who didn't answer. We stopped and waited for Shelby to come with us.

"Shelby?" I asked, as I waited patiently for her to move her butt.

"You fought bravely to save the Pink Energem," Keeper acknowledged. "Now the world needs your help."

"It's her decision, Keeper," Kendall piped up, raising an eyebrow. "She's right to be hesitant. Clearly this mission is just too dangerous… for a waitress. Go without her." Ooh, I think she needed some ice for that burn. When the others turned back to the entrance, I stayed where I was. I wasn't gonna let my friend's ass get handed to her by Miss Morgan. Not if we were Power Rangers now.

"Wait!" Shelby stopped the others from leaving. "Sure, I'm a little scared. Who wouldn't be?" She was right on that note. "But _I_ know more about dinosaurs than any of you." She pointed at each of us. Jeez. "Fact is you need me. And I _want_ to help." She walked over beside me and gave me a smartass look.

"Don't forget your Dino Chargers," Chase reminded us, as him and Koda grabbed theirs and moved back to the entrance. Shelby, Riley and I went over to grab our Chargers before we joined Koda and Chase. Tyler went over to get his Energem and Chargers, but strangely, it wouldn't zoom over to him. Its color started wavering as if there was something wrong with it.

Kendall's computer started beeping again. "Oh, something's interfering with the Red Energem power."

"Tyler, you must stay," Keeper insisted.

"But I—" Tyler looked at the fading color of his Energem, and then nodded to us. "Okay."

"Cool, let's go," I urged on, wanting to go on our first mission.

* * *

When we arrived at our destination, we quickly ran through the woods to see a volcano explode in its PMS-ful glory. The eruption caused the whole ground to shake. Amongst all of the smoke and lava that erupted, the large red robotic-looking T-Rex appeared, coming out of the volcano.

"Hey, that's the T-Rex Zord. Whoa," Chase grinned, despite there being a volcano eruption.

"Aw, no shit," I pointed out, as he gave me a discerning look. The T-Rex Zord started running towards us, shaking the ground as it did so.

"If you're cool with dinosaurs," he stood beside me and Shelby, "then welcome to the Power Rangers."

As the T-Rex Zord ran, it suddenly dodged the spot we were in and headed for the city center instead. It looked like that was where we were heading. We led for the city as the T-Rex Zord stampeded its way there.

We soon arrived at the city center to find Tyler morphed and ready to go as the Red Ranger.

"Better late than never," Tyler exclaimed. I felt like punching that guy in the face. I didn't know why, I just did. His six-year old enthusiasm annoyed me.

"No more games!" The familiar yet irritating voice of Iceage interrupted our little reunion. This time, he had weird henchmen with him. "I will destroy you!"

Koda and Chase stepped forward. "He is not Fury," Koda pointed out.

"I'm not sure who he is," Chase assured him. "But whoever he is, he's about to find out who _we_ are." He quickly took out his Energem. "It's Morphin Time!" And suddenly, as if my own instincts took over my body, all six of us got into one line and I guess… began our morphing montage. But, before we could, Shelby stepped out in front of us and cried out, "Dino Charge, ready!" Nothing happened. Koda had to go over to her to tell her that she needed to click it in order for it to work. "Oh… thanks." She gave it a click and it finally worked.

The rest of us stepped in line with Shelby and starting speaking and acting simultaneously. "Ready." We all took out our Dino Morphers. "Para Charger, Engage! Stego Charger, Engage! Tricera Charger, Engage! Raptor Charger, Engage! Brachio Charger, Engage!" All of us held up our Morphers. "Energize! Unleash the power!" Our Morphers shot up our Dino spirits into the sky as they came back to transform us. The spirits chomped down on us as we got enveloped in some tight-ass spandex. That was probably the corniest thing I've ever done.

"Whoa!"

"We look great together!"

"I look like I could be Uncle Sam's great-great-great granddaughter or something," I pouted. I didn't want to look like American Dream from Marvel Comics. That chick was senseless.

"You're still just weak humans!" Iceage roared.

"Humans with Dino spirits," Tyler preached.

"Yeah," the rest of us agreed.

"I hope you're ready to lose!" Iceage just didn't want to give up. He motioned towards his henchmen. "Vivix, get them!" The Vivix rallied up against us, but we didn't let them rain on our parade. We were motherfucking Power Rangers.

"It's about to get wild!" Tyler yelled, as all six of us flipped into the scene. Each of us split up throughout the assorted Vivix. I just happened to be alongside Chase, much to my resentment. As I kicked a few Vivix away, I saw Chase shoot a few Vivix down and heard him say, "Call me the hotshot. I never miss!" Oh, for fuck's sake. Of course he would. "Hey, watch this," he called out to me. He quickly took out one of his Dino Chargers from his belt and inserted it into his Dino Morpher. "Para Charger, Engage!" He quickly jumped high into the air as he aimed it at the surrounding Vivix. "Energize! Dino Morpher Blast!" Huh. At least he took out all the Vivix I was too lazy to take care of myself.

Now, long fight sequence cut short, Tyler and 'Rexy' as he called his Zord, defeated Iceage when the rest of us defeated the Vivix. A few cool tricks, flips and shit happened, but you'd know me by now that I hated _not_ being lazy about things. So in the end, we won and I delightedly told everyone at the last minute that dinner was on me. The benefits of being rich really were the best benefits.

* * *

We went back to the dinosaur museum to see Kendall and Keeper about our encounter with Iceage and his gritty little friends.

"Hey, we're back!" Chase called out to Keeper. The alien looked like he had been contemplating some things. I could've been wrong since it was pretty hard to tell what Keeper's facial expressions were, but that was what looked most obvious to me.

"I can't wait until my brother hears about this," Riley beamed, but quickly got interrupted by Kendall.

"Incorrect," she disagreed. "No one else must know about what we're doing. Understood?" The rest of us nodded in agreement. Damn it. I wanted to tell at least _someone_ in my house about it. Luckily I was too mad at my brother for getting it on with Carmine, to tell him. As we all stood around Kendall, Chase dispersed from the circle and crouched in front of Keeper.

"Keeper," he said, "that monster we fought wasn't Fury. You said there weren't any other monsters on Earth."

"Yes, but that monster belongs to Sledge," Keeper admitted. "The intergalactic bounty hunter. He will destroy anything to get to the Energems, including you." He motioned towards the rest of us.

"I don't think I feel like getting destroyed any time soon," I wavered.

"We should bloody hope so," Chase answered back.

Great. Like I didn't have any more problems to deal with.

* * *

 **A/N: Heyo, Pinkbeauty63 here! *dramatically waves at you* Now, before I say anything else, I'd just like to bring up my new story cover that my lovely friend** _ **xjessssx43**_ **made for me :). If anyone would like a story cover made by her, just PM her or you can talk to me and I'll send her the message that you're interested. Trust me, she makes really good covers; you just need to make sure that she knows the frame size of the picture so it doesn't end up looking squeezed in.**

 **Anywhore, I would like to thank the people who reviewed and followed the story! It really makes me happy to see that you liked it from just reading the first chapter, which I never get a lot, so hopefully this can continue. If you would like to suggest anything to happen in the story, I'm all ears, just review or PM me if you do. Honestly, I did have writer's block for about two days which was why it took me a bit longer to update than I usually do, but I'll always try my best to update as fast as I can. Writer's block was also the reason why this chapter was a bit difficult for me to write, so hopefully it can be classed as decent.**

 **Btw, the song that featured in this chapter was obviously Thnks fr th Mmrs by the one and only Fall Out Boy. If you have any song requests by any bands you would like me to feature in a future chapter, don't be afraid to ask. :P**

 **Until next time:**

 **Happy Reading, guys! XD**


End file.
